Don't ever say What's the worst that could happen?
by NerdyWife24
Summary: How one phrase always signaled bad news for Oliver and Felicity. Future fic, Olicity is married and have a son. How can anything go wrong? Prompt Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**_Don't Ever Say "What's the worst that could happen?"_**

"Are you sure you can't come with us?" she asked pouting just a little bit.

"I will be there as soon as soon as I'm done with the meeting, I promise. Digg will be there keeping you and Tommy company."

"You do realize that our child is like a mini-you? He's like a ninja."

"Which is why you both will be able to keep up with him, you'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Did you just," she said exasperated "we have been together for how long now and you know nothing good ever comes from that question," she said upset.

"Hey, name one?"

"The day my water broke and I went into labor, you said that right before we left to the gala and what happened? That's right, my water broke on Mr. Kirkland's shoe, while we were slow dancing," she said with a hand on her hip and eyebrow raised.

"I may have said that then, another example?"

"Seriously, there's like fifty of them! The day you and Roy went to go after Count 4.0 and Roy ended up getting shot and you ended up with several bruised ribs."

"Okay, so I take it back universe!"

"If anything happens, this will be your fault and you will owe me like a bathtub of Mint chocolate chip," she says pointing at him, he smiles and she instantly melts as he kisses her. There's a squeal and a deep voice in the hallway.

"No Uncle Digg, Elaine's my friend."

"Really, if she was your friend why'd I see you kiss her last time?"

"Uncle Digg, you promised you wouldn't say anything!"

"Whatever, I have my eye on you."

They both rounded the corner and there stood Digg with their son, Tommy with his father's copycat looks. He smiled and ran straight towards his dad who easily picked him up making him squeal from joy.

"So, mommy, Uncle Digg and you are going to the park to go have some fun and then I will meet you all later okay? Maybe, if you're good and don't hide from them I'll take you to get some ice cream, okay?"

"Okay daddy, I'll miss you."

"Not as much as I'll miss you. Take care of mommy for me?"

"Always daddy."

"That's my boy," he said putting him down he walked over to Felicity and gave her a kiss on the lips, "I'll see you three later have fun."

"We will, have fun at the meeting," she said smirking at him.

"Loads," he said walking away.

"Digg would you mind grabbing the picnic basket? I made you a sandwich too."

"You didn't cook anything in it right?"

"Hey! Oliver's been teaching me," she said smacking him lightly on the chest. Outside Felicity strapped Tommy to his booster seat and Digg placed their backpack with Tommy's things in it and the picnic basket in the trunk. Soon they were off to the park down the street from Oliver's campaign office. As soon as they arrived and she got Tommy out of his seat he took off towards the slides. Felicity just shook her head watching him run around like a mini nut job.

"He's a perfect blend of the two of you," Digg said putting the basket down next to her.

"I know, at least he got my brains," she said smiling as she sat down on the bench.

"Thank God for that," they joked. Tommy slid down the slides and played by himself, no other parents with their kids were here today which she thought was strange but ignored it. Not even thirty minutes into their play time two black SUVs squealed to a halt next to the park and Digg quickly stood up on point as men in tactical clothes and automatic weapons came out of the vehicle. Felicity ran straight to Tommy and Digg quickly un-holstered his weapon.

"Felicity RUN!" Digg yelled as a fire fight began. Felicity quickly picked Tommy up and took off with him in her arms as he began to cry into her shoulder. It was all no use, she was quickly surrounded and both Tommy and her were injected and soon the world went black. Digg fought as hard as he could but he was rendered unconscious by a hit to the head. Felicity and Tommy were carried into the awaiting SUV which quickly sped off.

When Digg came to he quickly sat up and shook his head willing the noise to go away, Felicity and Tommy were gone. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly ran to the car to go to the mayoral office. He called Lance and told him what happened who basically yelled, Digg told him he was heading to Oliver and to get backup ready. The one good thing about having Lance as Felicity's father-in-law was that Felicity was his daughter too and Tommy was his grandson. Digg quickly parked in front of the office and made his way inside, as soon as he locked eyes with Oliver he was quickly out of the room advancing on Digg with his fists balled up to the side of him.

"What happened?" Oliver said through gritted teeth.

"They're gone Oliver, we got attacked by a team and they knocked me out."  
"You're bleeding," Oliver said "what did you see?"

"All black, military grade weapons, they knew we would be there. There were no other families at the park, just us. Even Felicity thought that was weird."

"Meet me downstairs, you call Lance?"

"Yeah," Digg said rubbing his hand across his head.

"Call the team, I need to get rid of these guys."

"Okay," Digg left moving the car to the proper position as he called Thea and Laurel letting them know what happened and to get to Lair 3.0 ASAP. When he made it downstairs Oliver made it down and began to quickly get changed into his Green Arrow gear, anger radiating off of him. He didn't say a word, when the elevator opened again Roy, Thea and Laurel were practically running off to get to their gear.

"Ollie?" Thea started to say but he didn't want to talk, he was ready to kill whoever took his wife and son and make them pay if they even hurt either one of them.

When Felicity awoke she awoke with a gasp then instantly panic seized her until she found Tommy, curled up on a dingy looking mattress covered in a man's jacket. She quickly made her way to him and checked him for any injuries, he was out snoring with his mouth slightly open just like Oliver slept and completely oblivious to anything. She checked her left hand and both rings were still in their places and felt her ears and all piercings were there, she let out a deep breath of relief, they would find her even if they had taken her rings her industrial's piercing would find them or the tracker in Tommy's shoes.

She walked around the room looking for anything that could be used as a weapon, but nothing. There were water bottles, some snack bars and a small child's book this was planned and was definitely deliberate. When she heard Tommy let out a small whimper and saw him began to stir she made her way to him and crouched in front of him so the first thing he saw was her. When he opened his eyes she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Hey big boy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine mama," he looked around the room "this isn't home mama."

"No baby, it's not," she said willing her voice not to break.

"Can we go home mama?"

"Soon baby, okay?" she said as a tear streamed down her face, he reached out with his tiny hand and put his hand on her cheek.

"Mama, no cry. Daddy don't like when mama cry."

"I know baby," she jumped when she heard a noise in the hallway.

"Mama, I save you," he said sitting up and holding her hand.

The emotions as a mother are to always protect your young and in this moment she was willing to kill someone to save herself and her son. She positioned him behind her when the door opened. Two men in black walked in and then a man not dressed up walked in with a smug look on his face.

"Hello, Mrs. Queen."

"What do you want?"

"We've got part of what we wanted already, you're both here. Mr. Queen should be receiving our message here shortly. If he doesn't cooperate," he said getting closer to her and putting his hand on her shoulder "I'm sure I could come up with different plans for you," he said rubbing her arm making her recoil from disgust.

"You have no idea what kind of hell you have unleashed on yourself," she said defiantly.

"Your man is a wimp, he is nothing. He will pay whatever we want him to pay to keep you both alive."

"You'll regret this."

He snickered and turned his back to her and then recoiled back backhanding her across the face so hard her glasses flew off and Tommy screamed and she tasted blood. The men left the room and she fought back the tears forming to keep strong for Tommy. He took off his button down shirt leaving him in his white undershirt, she thanked God that he wanted to dress like his daddy today and he pressed the shirt on her lip.

"Mama I'm sorry," he said quietly. By God he was Oliver's broody son alright.

"Baby, don't be sorry okay. Mommy's okay, I promise. Why don't you try and go to sleep."

"Can't mama, what if the bad man comes again? Daddy doesn't like it when we're scared."

"No he doesn't baby. The bad man won't come back. Daddy's coming."

"He is? How do you know?"

"You know how mommy knows when you have eaten a cookie when you weren't supposed to?" he nods his head yes in agreement. "Mommy knows daddy will always come for her and for you."

"Okay mama," he curled up in her lap as she sat on the floor, her back against the bed and he snuggled closer as she prayed she wouldn't cry. She didn't know how long they were gone for and all she knew was that she didn't know if Digg was okay but she knew Oliver and the team would come for them and she prayed it was soon.

They had been missing for over an hour and Oliver's personal phone went off, a text message as Lance walked off the elevator. It was a picture of Felicity on the floor unconscious and Tommy on a bed with no sheets unconscious also. The message read five million dollars to this account by five pm or you'll find their bodies. His blood was boiling at this point and wanted to get these bastards. Roy sat at her computer and soon had her tracker online and found them in an abandoned warehouse down by the docks.

"Oliver, I got them." Roy said from the computers.

"Good, go get these sons of bitches, Oliver whatever it takes," Lance said to him. He knew this was basically his father in law letting him drop bodies. He nodded in agreement and the team took off towards their bikes and van as they headed to the docks. The team knew what it was going to do to get their hearts back, no matter what it took.

Felicity sat on the floor, listening to Tommy softly snore, he had fallen asleep maybe forty five minutes ago. She was losing track of time, she heard movement in the hallway again so she slowly moved Tommy onto the bed and prayed that for once in his life he would sleep like his mother and not wake up. She covered him up with the jacket and waited for the door to open. It surely did, the smug man came back in the room, and he motioned for her to follow him. She looked back at Tommy and did as he said.

He led her down the hallway to another room and closed the door behind them. When she turned around he was unbuttoning his shirt and her mouth filled with bile. She took in her environment and knew there were definitely more weapons in this room, she moved herself as far away from him as possible.

"Mrs. Queen, you could just make this much easier for yourself. If you don't, let's just say, I like it when they fight, especially if they scream."

She made it to the door, pulling on the handle but it was locked, from the outside, she banged on the door. He was quick to pounce on her but he didn't expect her to fight back like she did, as soon as he touched her she turned around and punched him as hard as she could knocking him back a little bit. He touched his jaw and smiled at her, his eyes changed and she knew she needed to stay away from him as best as she could. She rushed to the desk grabbing the dusty lamp and throwing it at him, he laughed dodging it. He rushed her and she tripped over a box left in the room, she kicked him as hard as she could. He took the opportunity to kick her back in the ribs a few times, she gasped for breath.

She kicked him one more time in the knee knocking him down. She rushed the door again hitting and screaming to let her out. She threw more things at him and he dodged them. He rushed her again, knocking her off balance slipping on the paper on the ground. He was on top of her waist, she was throwing punches and hitting him on the chest as hard as she could. He laughed grabbing her hands in his left hand and moving his mouth down to her ear kissing her along her jawline.

"GET OFF ME!" She screamed.

"I told you I love it when they fight, I'm going to enjoy this." She fought harder and took the opportunity to lift her head as hard as she could hitting him in the nose. This only enraged him more, he took his hands putting them around her throat cutting off the air to her. She scratched him as she tried to catch her breath, the spots were beginning to creep in, she felt pain on her body but all she could think about was her baby boy being left without a mother and Oliver being left without a wife. Tears streamed from her eyes and the last thing she saw and heard was the door to the room crashing in and seeing Oliver as the Green Arrow with an arrow knocked. She blacked out as Oliver let the arrow fly hitting the man in the neck.

"Felicity?!" he practically screamed, rushing to her side as the man keeled over gurgling on the blood in his throat. He felt for a pulse it was there he pressed the comm on his chest. "Digg? Tommy?"

"I got him, he's upset," he could tell by the cries. "Felicity?"

"I got her, she needs medical," he said checking her over. He picked her up and carried her into the hallway where Roy was.

"Is she?" he asked noticing her ripped blouse.

"Fine, let's get out of here."

Outside they could hear the sounds of ambulances and cop cars, Lance on comms heard everything and called it in. Felicity was placed on a stretcher and Tommy was reluctantly handed to an EMT while screaming for his mom.

"MAMA! WAKE UP MAMA!" Tommy screamed breaking everyone's hearts.

They left to change and when they showed up at the hospital they were sent to her and Tommy's room. When they arrived Felicity was still unconscious and Lance was sitting on the bed holding Tommy, well more like rocking him. He held his finger up to his mouth letting the team know he was out. Oliver nodded once and made his way to Felicity, she had bruising on her face, her nails were chipped and one was broken. She had put up one hell of a fight judging by everything her hands were telling. Just seeing that man on top of her and thinking if he was only a few minutes later, a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Mr. Queen, I'm Doctor Thatcher may I speak with you in the hallway please?"

Oliver followed the doctor into the hallway closing the door behind him.

"How's my wife and son?"

"Fine, your son and wife were injected with a type of sedative, they each will be on IV fluids overnight to clear out there system and to help with the dehydration. Your son is relatively unharmed, your wife on the other hand," the doctor paused and looked over the chart as he read out her injuries "she suffered bruised ribs, multiple bruising along her torso and a major contusion to the head. Brain activity is just normal and there is no swelling, she'll awake when her body is ready. The baby is just fine." Oliver froze looking at the doctor in shock.

"I'm sorry what? Are you talking about Tommy?"

"Oh, I thought you knew, your wife is pregnant, from her blood tests. I'll have to confirm dates when she awakes. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Oliver said in shock.

"I'll be back in about an hour to check on them."

Oliver walked back in the room sitting next to Felicity and staring at Lance holding his son in his arms. He let out a shaky breath and waited, Tommy awoke and quickly wanted to be in his dad's arms.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm," Oliver said holding Tommy in his arms making sure his IV didn't get crimped in the process.

"When's mommy going to wake up?"

"Soon bud, soon."

"Son, I'm going to get some coffee, do you want anything?"

"I'll be fine."

"Bube?" Tommy sat up straighter looking at his grandfather.

"Yeah bud?"

"Can I have some ice cream?" which made Oliver, Lance and Digg laugh.

"Yes, mint chocolate chip?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because it's your mom's favorite too. I love you all, I'll be back soon."

Lance left the room and soon, Tommy was sitting on his bed playing with the tablet Digg brought him to play with. His brow furrowed like his mom's when he was concentrating on the game his mom created just for him. He could figure it out easily but when Oliver tried it took him some time. His son was definitely his mother's child, his looks and her smarts.

"You good man?" Digg asked.

"Yeah, you know I'm going to owe her an entire tub full of mint chocolate chip now." Making Digg snort.

"Why do you say that?"

"I asked her "what's the worst that could happen?" before you guys left to go the park."

"Do you ever learn?" Digg said shaking his head.

"Apparently not," as they both laughed quietly.

Lance soon came back and handed Tommy the child's sized package of mint chocolate chip, which he quickly devoured and soon fell back asleep. Oliver paced the room while Tommy, Lance, and Digg slept now being able to sleep until Felicity awoke. The doctor said it was normal, her body just taking it's time. Around six thirty her heart monitor spiked and he made his way over to her grabbing her hand. Her eyes fluttered open.

" 'liver?" she said hoarsely.

"Hey baby, you're okay. You're all okay."

"Okay," she said closing her eyes wincing in pain.

"Don't move too much, you have a contusion and some bruised ribs."

"Okay, Tommy okay?"

"Yeah, he's asleep with Lance as a pillow."

"Good," she said letting out a scary sounding cough.

"Easy," he said as he handed her the water cup with a straw. "I'm going to go get a nurse okay?"

" 'kay."

He kissed her on the forehead and quietly made his way out of the private room and down to the nurse's station. There an older nurse was sitting, typing away at her computer and smiled when she looked at him.

"May I help you with something Mr. Queen?"

"My wife is awake, could you help?"

"Absolutely, I'll be there in just a moment."

Back in the room, Digg was awake and standing next to Felicity who was crying a little.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just glad Digg is okay, I didn't know what happened and this," she said motioning to her head, "is just so foggy right now."

"Oh, the nurse will be here soon."

Lance awoke and looked over seeing Felicity and Digg awake and smiled.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm good, really. Thank you guys for coming to get us," she said squeezing Oliver's hand.

"We will always come to get you guys," Oliver said, his voice breaking.

"You put up one hell of a fight girl," Lance said.

"I learned from the best," she said wincing again.

"You good?" Digg asked.

"Yeah, just sharp pains if I move too much. Now I know how you guys feel."

"I wish you didn't," Digg said putting his hand on her shoulder.

A knock on the door interrupted everyone, the nurse walked in and began to check her over.

"Good Morning Mrs. Queen, how are we feeling?"

"Alright, I kind of need to go to the bathroom but sharp pains if I move too much."

"That's fine, gentleman would you give us the room so I can help her use the restroom?"

"Can Oliver stay, please?"

"Of course," she said.

Digg and Lance stepped out and soon she was walking slowly to the bathroom with Oliver's arm around her waist and the nurse pushing her IV cart behind her. She was in there for a little bit and splashed some water on her face and fixed her hair and they helped her back into the bed. They adjusted it so she was able to sit up a little bit better. Tommy snored away and Felicity just smiled at her little boy, sprawled out across the bed. The nurse packed her things up to leave.

"Ma'am could you let the guys know to give us a minute?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oliver?" Felicity asked as soon as the nurse closed the door.

"Baby, I need to tell you something that the doctor told me."

"What? Is it Tommy?"

"No baby," he said smiling at her.

"What is it? You're scaring me."

"You're pregnant."

"What?" she said blush creeping across her face. "Really?"

"Really, he thinks just recent."

"Oh that makes so much sense."

"What?"

"Well, my boobs did get a little bigger and when I caught a whiff of Lance's aftershave it made me nauseous last week. Are you okay with this?"

"Felicity, I would have an army of children with you if it were the will of God."

"Well, good. Oh God, Tommy's going to freak!"

"Nah, he'll be excited to be a big brother, just like I was."

"I hope so."

Later that day she was taken to get an ultrasound were it was confirmed she was pregnant at nine weeks making them both tear up at the sound of the baby's heartbeat. The next day they were released to go home, as soon as the door opened Thea, Roy, Laurel were waiting for them. That night was spent sitting around the living room eating pizza and relaxing.

Two weeks later they announced to the rest of the crew they were pregnant. At her sixteen week appointment they confirmed Felicity's suspicion, a girl. This pregnancy was completely different than her pregnancy with Tommy, she thankfully suffered no morning sickness and not the same cravings to Oliver's happiness.

The pregnancy went as expected with no complications, a week before her due date she got up in the middle of the night to find Oliver not in bed. She walked into the hallway and felt a contraction hit her hard, she took a deep breath and walked down to Tommy's room. Oliver wasn't there either, she walked down the stairs and saw the light coming from his office. She knocked and walked in, he was focused on the screen in front of him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, you okay? Is it the baby?"

"No, I'm fine. What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," he said making his way towards her. She felt another contraction hit and reached out grabbing his arms and squeezing as she breathed through it. "What's wrong?"

"Contraction," she said through gritted teeth.

"How close?"

"Like fifteen minutes, I'm fine."

"We're going to the hospital."

"Not yet, call Thea, have her come over here to watch Tommy. I'm going back to our room and getting changed and then I will figure it out."

"Felicity," he said drawing out her name.

"Oliver," she said mimicking him.

"I'm coming with you then."

She stared at him and began to waddle out of his office as he pulled out his cell phone calling Thea. Back in their room she made her way to the bathroom and began to get changed when she squeaked and Oliver walked in with a look on his face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Water just broke," she said breathing through another contraction.

"I'm not delivering this baby here, Felicity."

"Oliver," she said whimpering.

He helped get changed and threw a towel on the floor and helped her back downstairs. Thea and Roy arrived, Thea's bump finally beginning to show and gave Felicity a sympathetic hug and Oliver rushed her to the car throwing the baby bag in the backseat. The drive to the hospital normally took thirty minutes but he made it there in fifteen against Felicity's protest. Once inside their suite Oliver helped her get changed into a gown.

When she was checked she was already seven centimeters and eighty percent effaced. She walked the halls with Oliver and he held her as she went through contractions, making him feel helpless. When she had Tommy she had an epidural and felt amazing, this time she opted to wait. When she felt a really strong contraction that had her crying in the hall, Oliver cupped her face in his hands and looked down at her tear streaked face.

"Baby, I think it's time to get that epidural now. Please?" she just whimpered and nodded in agreement.

Within thirty minutes her epidural was in as he kissed her the whole time. Two hours later she was fully dilated and completely effaced and the doctor had her ready to push. Oliver held one of her legs and held her hand as she began to push, her face turned different shades of red but she was a tough cookie. After her third push the head was out and soon the room was filled with the babies scream. Oliver and her laughed.

"She definitely got your loud voice," he said kissing her on the head as the baby was cleaned and handed to her mom. As soon as the baby was placed on her chest she calmed down but when her eyes locked with Oliver's he teared up. She had him wrapped around her fingers already.

"She's amazing," she said putting her hand on her head.

"You're amazing. Thank you."

They kissed and she handed the baby to Oliver who held her as if she were the most precious thing he had ever held in his entire life. She had seen him like this with Tommy and now seeing him with their daughter made her emotional. Once the doctors and nurses left the room, she began to nurse her, Oliver sat on the bed watching his two favorite girls bond. In the morning, Lance, Laurel, Thea, Roy, Tommy, Digg, Lyla and their two girls walked in with flowers, teddy bears and balloons.

"She is so cute!" Thea said holding the baby who yawned at her aunt.

"She has Felicity's loud voice."

"Oh geez," Roy said cooing at the baby.

"Have we decided on a name?" Lyla spoke up.

"Yes," both Oliver and Felicity said at the same time.

"Elizabeth Donna Queen," she said tearing up at her mom's name.

"She would've loved that kiddo," Lance said tearing up and staring at the wedding ring he still wore on his hand.

"I know," she said wiping the tear away. It had been two years since her mom and her were in the accident and her mom was kidnapped by someone and brutally murdered as a sign of ill will towards the current Chief of Police, Lance. It was the worst thing that ever happened, when Oliver walked into the room where Felicity and Roy were and the look on her face was one that he would never forget. She collapsed, Roy catching her before she hit the ground. She didn't speak for days, not even at the funeral. She barely ate her food and between Tommy and her Oliver didn't know what to do.

Thea took Tommy with her to Roy and her's place while Oliver tried to break Felicity out of the depression she clearly was in. As soon as Thea and Tommy were gone Oliver walked into their bedroom, she was curled under the blankets. He ripped the blankets off and she didn't even flinch. He sat next to her on the bed and moved the messy strands of blonde off of her face.

"Baby, you need to get up. I need you to come back to me." She didn't move, he decided drastic majors would be the way to fix this. He put his hands under her knees and another under her neck and walked into the shower turning the cold water on, she flinched and began to blink the water out of her eyes, and he crouched down in front of her clutching her face.

"I'm here, I just don't understand why," she said so quietly and so heartbroken it broke his heart.

"I don't have an answer for you but if you want to help me get him then you need to be the strong and fearless woman I know you are."

She nodded and began to sob as he pulled her into his chest. He undressed them tossing everything aside. By that night, Felicity knew everything about the man who had murdered her mother. That night, the team found him and after he was beaten to a pulp was dropped off in front of the police station and soon sentenced to life in prison.

She shook the memory out of her head this wasn't the time to be sad, this was the moment to be happy and revel in the happiness. She was happy and so was her family, this was perfect. Life would be filled with struggles, arguments, love, happiness but most of all family. Their children would take over for them when they were old enough to save their city, Star City and continue their legacy.


	2. Chapter 2

The First Time

 **-An Hour Earlier-**

"Felicity, I'll go, it's dangerous out there," Digg said standing up.

"Digg, I'm just going to Big Belly, I'll be fine. Plus, I have the pepper spray with me, well, in my car but it'll be with me," she countered.

"Digg, she'll be fine, what's the worst thing that could happen?" Oliver stated getting ready to head towards a dummy.

"Fine, but if anything happens it's on you," Digg said pointing to Oliver.

"Digg, nothing's going to happen," she kissed his cheek, standing on her tip toes, "I promise," she said grabbing her purse and leaving.

 **-Present-**

"If you don't stop calling me, I'm purposely going to take longer," Felicity said into her phone.

"But, we're starving, hurry up," Oliver said , the fake whine in his voice making her snort.

"You know, now I'm going to stretch before I get in the car," she said stretching her arms above her head.

"Felicity," his voice mimicking the deep sound of the Arrow voice.

"Oliver," she mocked his Arrow voice. "I'm on my way back you whiny baby."

"See you soon."

Felicity placed the cup holder on the floor of the passenger seat and the bags next to it and started her car. Pulling onto the street she waited for the light to turn green to make her way back to Verdant. At the next stop light she made the right seeing the sign of the club glowing in the darkness. What she didn't see was the man standing on the rooftop waiting for the moment she drove over the manhole pressing the button. One moment she was driving, the next she was being tossed over and over until the car skidded to a stop while she was hanging upside down unconscious.

"You must've really pissed her off," John said looking up from the computer screen.

"It's my prerogative," he said jumping to the next wrung of the salmon ladder. They felt the building shake and the sound of an explosion, both men looked at each other. They rushed outside, Oliver pulling a shirt over his head. That's when they both saw the red mini-cooper sliding to a stop on its roof.

"Felicity!" they both yelled as they went running towards her car. Inside they found her unconscious, bleeding.

"I have a pulse Digg," Oliver said.

"Oliver we need to get her out of here and fast."

"I know," Oliver said through gritted teeth.

"No, Oliver this was a hit."

"What?!" he said through gritted teeth. At that moment Felicity woke up with a gasp. "Don't move, don't move, we're here."

"What happened?" she asked.

"It was an accident, does anything feel broken?" she shook her head no. "Good, Digg go on the other side." He did as he was told and climbed in to help. "Okay on three we're going to get you out okay?" She nodded her head not being able to let the tears not fall. "Digg on three," Oliver brought his knife out, "One, two, three," he began to cut her seatbelt while Digg held her and they slowly brought her down.

Oliver pulled her out as Digg got out, gun drawn. He didn't see anything, but the hair on the back of his neck was up. Years in the military had taught him to always trust that feeling of uneasiness. Oliver helped her stand up, after grabbing her pursed she swayed, he caught her before she could hit the ground. He picked her up as Digg made his way in front of Oliver.

"Somethings not right, I don't like this, let's get her inside but I have a feeling whoever did this is still out here."

"Let's go, then." Oliver said jostling the unconscious Felicity in his arms as Digg kept his head on a swivel. Just as they were getting to the side door, the crack of a gunshot exploded in the air and both men ducked as the bullet lodged itself in the wall above Oliver's head. The sound of footsteps down the alley had them looking back, there was the man they had been searching for and had eluded them for over a week.

"I heard you were looking for me," he said, a snarl across his face. Digg held his gun in front of him ready to shoot the hell out of the guy.

"Oliver, get her inside," Digg said through gritted teeth.

"Oh please, you will all be dead soon, she'll be first though," he said, the menacing voice said. Oliver took one look at the blonde in his arms and at Digg, he made a decision. They weren't going to die tonight, this man would. He placed her behind some crates and the dumpster and stood next to Digg ready to fight. In an instant the man pounced, Digg got shots off but the man and his ninja skills dodged them.

Oliver had reflected on the last few hours, the man had died, by his hand. The man knew his secret as well as John's and Felicity's and threatened to kill her. There was no choice to make. He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest, knowing if she didn't wake up soon they would have to take her to the hospital, even if she strongly hated them. John finally returned from disposing of the body in an abandoned warehouse and checked her over again.

"Cops finally showed up, "he said.

"How long did it take them to finally show up for a car fire in the Glades, hours. What'd you tell them?"

"The owner of the car is out on vacation and we stopped the fire with the fire extinguishers. They believed it," he said adjusting a wire.

"Idiots," Oliver said, rubbing his hand over his face. "I'm going to the bathroom, watch her?"

"Yeah," they were both exhausted and hungry.

When Oliver returned, he saw Digg standing over Felicity looking down at her, holding her hand and smiling. She was awake. He was instantly filled with excitement as he rushed over. Her eyes were clear and she locked eyes on him and smiled.

"Hey," she said, her voice a little rougher than usual.

"Hi," he said moving a strand of her hair out of her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was in an accident," she said closing her eyes. "Oh no," she said.

"What?" they both asked, panic in their voice.

"My chocolate milkshake is gone," she cried. Both men sighed a breath of relief knowing she was still here. Between the two of them they would always do whatever it took to keep her safe.

 **A/N: So my one shot was asked-what are the other times this happened? So here you go….Jasmine…you opened a can of worms to heal my broken heart. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Mention of miscarriage/trauma

Time Thirteen

Oliver stood by the window of the hospital room, his blood stained sleeves rolled up, his top button undone. He was disheveled, he looked back at the bed, and she was still so pale. He berated himself for saying those damned words that morning. He was sick of hospitals, he was sick of losing, and he was sick of not being able to protect her, not even from this. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was his wife on the floor of the bathroom of the Executive floor unconscious and a pool of blood underneath her.

He felt helpless, she wasn't excited about it at first but she soon did, calling the baby peanut, which she said was ironic. He didn't remember the call to 9-1-1, he didn't remember anything from the moment he saw her, that moment was seared into his memory. He looked down at his blood stained hands and looked at his wedding band, the black Tungsten ring engraved with binary code, she said that said she loved him brought a small smile to his face.

The doctor said it was a complete miscarriage and there was nothing they could do to save their child. He felt a tear fall, they had just been discussing baby names a few days earlier, as they lay in bed on a lazy Saturday morning. The doctor said she was young and healthy and when she was cleared by her doctor they could try again. He wiped his face with the palm of his hands. The elevated beeping had him look at her, she was getting ready to wake up. He walked over kissing her on the forehead.

" –liver?"

"Yeah."

"She's gone isn't she?"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry."

That was when dam finally broke, they both were crying. They both were grieving for their child, the one she swore was going to be a girl. She was released the following evening, she was back at work the following week. She refused to talk to anyone about it until one day, after her doctor cleared her she exploded. Her loud voice was nothing compared to the wrath that faced him when he returned to Lair 3.0. Everyone cleared out pretty quickly when she started to yell.

He had been out in the field and got hurt, and turned off his comm,she snapped. They fought, she argued it was all her fault, that she was to blame, he argued it wasn't. They screamed, they cried and then they loved. They had never loved like that before, it was filled with tears it was filled with so much love that nothing else mattered. It ended with the two of them sated, in Lair 3.0, barely able to move. She had bruises for days and so did he, the reminder of how much they loved each other that night.

As time went by she felt sick, she knew she was pregnant again and vowed to stay quiet about it. She was afraid they would lose it again, she couldn't take the heartbreak. One day she was breaking up an argument between Oliver, Barry and Laurel that she became dizzy and fainted into Oliver's arms. When she came to, she was in the med bay, Oliver had his head in his heads.

"Hey?" she said sitting up slowly.

"That was one hell of a way to end an argument."

"I try," she joked, "what happened?"

"You passed out, we brought you down here. Caitlyn hooked you up and ran some tests." She froze at his words. "You knew?" he asked his voice breaking.

"Yes," she said quietly and looking away from him.

"Why didn't' you say anything?" he asked caressing her cheek.

"I was scared of," she closed her eyes of the memory.

"Hey, that's not going to happen, okay?"

He was right, seven months later he stood holding his now sleeping son in his arms. Before they had left for the gala he had said those words that had always messed things up, when he saw Mr. Kirkland jump back and Felicity hunched over he knew just then his son was coming. He was perfect and Felicity was amazing. He had never underestimated her, but sixteen hours of labor, she was the most badass woman in the world. This was the best way to start the New Year, in the hospital with his newborn son in his arms and his wife resting. When Tommy began to stir he talked to him and began to tell him his story, he vowed to his son that he would always keep him safe and always let him know he was loved and that he would never go away.


	4. Chapter 4

Time Ten

"Honey, what's the worst that could happen?" he said as he gave her that smug smile of his.

"Seriously? Oliver, having everyone come here, our place for Thanksgiving? I don't know about this."

"Nothing's going to happen, I promise."

She threw herself on their bed, her right arm covering her face as he closed their bedroom door. He stretched, cracking something in his back. Anything that could go wrong today went wrong. First it started when he heard Felicity scream in the shower, apparently their hot water heater decided to stop working, so she was forced to take the rest of her shower in ice cold water. Then as he began to cut and peel the potatoes he heard a gurgling sound in the sink to find the pipes were backing up.

After he got everything cooking Thea and Roy showed up and apparently they were mad at each other and refused to speak to each other. John, Lyla, Sara and John Jr. arrived and seemed to take all the tension out of the room. Sara ran to Felicity who pulled her up in her arms to hug her, Sara peppered her face with kisses. John Jr. was still too young to even try walking but he did his grabby hands very well.

After a while Donna and Lance arrived with a bottle of wine, announcing they would be leaving for vacation next week to somewhere tropical she said. Oliver and Felicity locked eyes and mouthed "Bali" to each other as their little inside joke. They were sitting in the living room watching the game when there was a huge booming sound shaking the house and putting all the men on alert. Apparently a blown transformer, so dinner had to be thrown out and the crew had to go out for dinner. The only place open was the Chinese place, one they hadn't been to before.

After telling their server maybe ten times that Felicity had a nut allergy the food arrived and soon they were all digging in. The laughter engulfed the table at something Lance had said and everyone seemed truly happy. After dinner everyone said goodbye and Oliver and Felicity decided to go home. They were stopped at a red light by the old Foundry, where it all happened, when they were blocked in by three vehicles.

Oliver looked over at Felicity, worry etched across her face, Oliver pressed the small button on the steering wheel alerting the team they needed help. Men dressed all in black and guns came out aiming and yelling at them. He gripped the steering wheel tight knowing there was no way they were getting out of this, unless he showed his true colors.

"Felicity, they're going to take us but I want you to know that everything is going to be okay, okay?" he said calm.

"Okay," she said barely above a whisper. The men were on both doors telling them to get out, Oliver took his seatbelt off and so did Felicity. He unlocked the door to the quarter of a million dollar sports car, it was yanked open and both were told to get out of the car.

"Take whatever you want just leave my wife and I alone," Oliver said putting his hands up like they demanded.

"Mayor Queen, you're coming with us and so is Mrs. Queen. We here you two are very valuable. Get in the SUV now," the man said.

"Take me leave her out of this. It's me you want. You want money you're going to need her to be able to go to the bank to get it right?" The man contemplated for a minute and smiled.

"Two Queens are better than one," he smirked as the butt of the gun hit Oliver in the head, his vision blurring. She screamed out and before she could run over to him, she was yanked back by her hair. "Now Mrs. Queen, I do like me a screamer but scream one more time and I will have to make you quiet, permanently," he said in a threatening tone. She closed her mouth, her bottom lip quivering, hell her whole body was shivering and she was thankful for once she had decided on wearing jeans and a pink sweater and her converses.

The sound of an arrow cutting through the air was what broke the moment. Oliver broke out of their hold and began hurting the men around them, Felicity swung at the man behind her elbowing him in the gut catching him off guard. Soon they were sounded by Team Arrow. The click of a gun and then a yell had them all stopping for a moment.

"Let me husband go," she said growling at the man holding Oliver at gun point. She had looked over and for whatever reason Oliver didn't see the man come up behind him, she reached down grabbing the closet gun and aimed it at the man. "I will not tell you again," she said the anger permeated the air.

"Please Mrs. Queen, you wouldn't," he said. She looked at the man and shot him, she shot him in the shoulder catching him off guard enough for Oliver to disarm the man. "You shot me, you fucking shot me, you bi-," he began to say but didn't get far enough after Oliver kicked him hard enough to knock him out. She rushed over to him hugging him tightly, he took the gun out of her shaking hand and handed it to John.

"Are you okay?" she said cupping his face and looking him over.

"You just shot someone and you're asking me if I'm okay, God how did I get so lucky?"

"Oh my God I did shoot him, he's okay right?" she asked looking at the man and Oliver.

"He'll live," he said.

"Target practice has been working then," John said.

"I was aiming for his knee," she said sheepishly.

"Oh," they all said in unison.

"Let's not do the shooting again okay?" Oliver suggested.

"Agreed, Thank you guys for coming," she said, her voice still shaky.

"We're family, where else would we be," Roy chimed in.

"Right now you guys need to go, I hear the sirens. We'll see you all tomorrow," Oliver said hugging Thea and Laurel and then shaking John and Roy's hands. Soon it was just Oliver and Felicity, he knew the adrenaline would wear off soon so he guided her to the passenger seat of the car. After giving their statements and seeing the men get carted off to jail and the hospital they were released to go home.

As soon as they made it up the stairs to the bedroom she collapsed backwards on the bed and covered her face with her arm. Oliver took his jacket off cracking his back and feeling a little soreness coming in. He looked at Felicity and walked over to her, placing himself in between her legs. She moved her arm and sat up.

"Do you know that every time you say that sentence something bad always happens?"

"What? No it doesn't."

"Really?" she said sassy and arching her left eyebrow at him.

"Okay, let's go shower and enjoy the rest of this Thanksgiving. I have a lot of thanks to give to my hero," he said caressing her cheek making her shiver in anticipation. Oh and did he give thanks to her for everything, for being his light, for changing his life for the better and for saving his life once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Time Five

They had been broken up not even two weeks, because of her safety he had said, which only made her angry. She wouldn't take his calls, wouldn't take John's calls or anyone's calls at that. She had decided that she would work from home for the week. This also included anything Team Arrow related, she couldn't be there now, especially with him there. Everything they had worked towards he threw away, including her heart. Before they left Lair 3.0, John asked him if having her work from home was a good idea and what did Oliver say? Those magic words, instantly regretting it after they left his mouth, John gave him a pointed look and Oliver cringed.

"Overwatch, we need an access code," his modulated voice came through.

"Take the fob and plug it in and let it do its magic," she said her voice still and not its normal chipper self. She heard the beep.

"Thank you."

"Yeah," she said, clicking her comm off and steeled herself a deep breath. This was hard. Just hearing his voice was more than she could bear right now, she just wanted things to be right again.

"Overwatch, we need thermals, there's no one here."

"One moment," she said into the now turned on comm. She typed away and saw the building and only Team Arrow on the floor. "There's no one there, I don't under-" she said confused and typing away. The sound of an explosion at her front door had her screaming.

"FELICITY!" he screamed into the comm as she rushed to the window to get out on the fire escape. She was met by another masked man, she was trapped.

"I'm sorry," she said knowing only he could hear her.

"Miss Smoak, I hear you've been involved with the Hood in the past and I couldn't help but notice that it may be the same man. We're going to take a little ride and wait for the big green man to come and get you."

"We're coming Felicity," Oliver said loud enough for her to hear. She took a shuttering breath, knowing he knew she was acknowledging him as best as she could.

"Let's go," the man said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she said through gritted teeth.

"You have no choice," he said motioning to the man behind her, pain radiated from her head and then the spots creeped in before she could do anything. When she awoke next she was freezing and her hands and feet were bound. Looking up into the sky she realized she was outside, in what looked like a coffin. The man came again his creepy smile filled his face.

"Miss Smoak, it's so nice of you to join us again. Once I close this top, you'll have a few hours of oxygen and then, nothing. We'll be waiting for him when he gets here, goodbye Miss Smoak," he said, one of the goons slamming the lid down. She heard them piling the dirt on top, and tried to calm her panic.

"Oliver?" she said knowing her comm was still in.

"Yeah."

"Don't come, he will kill you. I can't," she said barely above a whisper, the tears filled her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about me, I need you to steady your breathing you don't have much air in there and I want you to concentrate on that okay? Baby can you do that for me? Focus on slowing your breathing," he said as reassuring as he could. She could hear someone saying something to him in the background. "I'll be there in a minute," he told the person. "I want you to relax okay? Promise me," he said.

"I promise," she said the tremble in his voice noticeable.

She closed her eyes and began to think of their time in Bali, traveling the world. She remembered all the times they loved, the times she had helped him through his nightmares, the times they had spent in the grass staring at the stars, and most of all the love they shared. Tears streamed down her face as she heard the comm start to crackle.

"Ol-Oliver?" she asked. No response. Her comm was dead. Don't panic she told herself. She began to count, that would help with time right? It was getting hard to breathe, she had been there too long. It was too quiet, she couldn't hear anything. Maybe he was going to let her die here, well at least he'd be safe, she thought.

The air was stale, she was going to die here. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. She could feel herself getting lightheaded, she could've sworn she heard her name being called out by someone, really far away. It didn't matter now, she was going to sleep, sleep sounded good, really good. Her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing stilled. Her last thought was of Oliver and their first kiss and then darkness consumed her completely.

Oliver dug with his bare hands, so did the rest of the team including Lance who had arrived with officers. An ambulance was already on standby and no one dared to arrest the Green Arrow right now. His arms burned but he didn't care, Thomason was arrested and probably being booked as they spoke. He was getting closer to the coffin top, he jumped down on top of it opening the top, and there she was, her bound hands over her heart, the hand that had the arrow bracelet on it. She wasn't moving, he reached down, and she had a pulse. It was weak but it was there, the EMT's rushed over as he helped hand them her body. An oxygen mask was placed over her mouth as she was rushed off.

Team Arrow soon left under the watchful eye of Star City Police, still confused on why they didn't try to arrest them. The ride to Lair 3.0 was fast, they quickly got changed and soon they all headed to the hospital. There they found Lance talking with a nurse and a doctor, they rushed over to him.

"Slow down guys, she's going to be out for most of the night, they had to sedate her when they went to put her in for a CT scan. She'll be fine, okay?"

"Can we see her?" he asked.

"Why did they sedate her?" John asked.

"In cases like this we usually have to sedate the patient because of their fear. They need to remain still but it's hard for them to do so. You can see her and even stay with her the night, as long as you don't interfere with my nurses."

"Deal," both John and Oliver said.

"Nurse Smith, would you escort these men to Ms. Smoak's room."

"I'll be in shortly boys," Lance said as he continued his conversation with Lance.

In the room they found her asleep, clear tubing leading under her nose, she was still pale but her cheeks were starting to get color in them again. They each took a side, Oliver took her right side and lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the top of her hand. When she awoke finally, he was holding her hand and was asleep. She smiled as she looked at both of her guys asleep, Lance was sitting in the corner drinking some coffee and reading a magazine.

"Hey," he said noticing she was awake.

"Hi, you guys found me," she said waking Oliver and John who both beamed at her. "Good morning sleeping beauties," she joked and made a frown when she felt she needed to cough. John rushed over and brought the water cup with a straw to her mouth.

"Sleeping beauties my ass. I'm the only sleeping beauty around here, that guy is a beast." John joked making her smile.

"I'm going to go get a nurse, John will you help me get some coffee. I think these two need a moment. Glad you're awake sweetheart," Lance said leaving both Oliver and Felicity alone.

"So," she began.

"I'm sorry. I'm an idiot, a complete idiot. When I saw you there not moving, God Felicity I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot, I could've lost you and then you'd never know."

"Know what?"

"That I love you more than air itself. I can't live without you, I just don't want to see you ever get hurt."

"Hey, my life, my choice. We either do this together or we don't do this at all. Partners?"

"Partners," he said leaning over and kissed her so sweetly she cried but tears of joy.

Two years later they married in a small ceremony performed by John as the world was crumbling outside their door. This was a mission some may not return from but he could wait any longer to have her as his wife. They survived, one of their team didn't, two months after their marriage they actually had a real wedding a formality Thea insisted. Still only a few guests (fifty was a few Thea said) and one reporter covering the wedding. Felicity said it was one of the best days of her life, so did Oliver, seeing her happy like that made the entire room glow. He didn't say those words that day, thankfully, if he had he was pretty sure that Felicity, Thea, Roy and John would've killed him.

He was happy and so was she.


	6. Chapter 6

**Time Seven**

"I'd feel better about driving you Felicity," he said.

"Honestly Oliver, we've been doing this for months. I'll be fine, what's the worst thing that could happen? I trip and fall. Seriously, I gotta go but I'll meet you there."

The elevator doors opened and he was surprised to find the bunker lights off which slightly confused him. Using his phone he turned the lights on and walked in and over to Felicity's babies and turned them on. The last few months had been hard but no matter what she was still by his side which gave him hope.

Glancing down at his phone he saw it was eight fifteen, she was already fifteen minutes late. Something was wrong, he felt it in his entire being. He called her phone which after a while went to voicemail. He frowned as he hung up and tried again, the result ending the same way. He decided to send her a text message.

 _OQ 8:16: It's me you're not answering your phone and you're late. Call me please_

He checked her scans after logging into the system. He frowned and sighed again when again nothing popped up on his phone. Since the breakup he had always given her space but now he was truly worried.

 _OQ 8:25: If you don't answer me I'm coming to find you._

 _FS 8:26: Attachment_

Oliver clicked open the attachment which when it finally did open the attachment his blood was boiling and all he saw was red. It was a picture of her, hair in her ponytail, gagged, her eyes big in fear, her nose bloody and obvious bruising beginning to form on her cheek.

 _FS 8:27: Please come we're waiting :-)_

 _OQ 8:28: Where and what do you want?_

 _FS 8:28: Warehouse 43 at Starling Harbor Captain_

 _OQ 8:29: I'm on my way_

Oliver grabbed a gun and slipped it into the waistband of his jeans and grabbed a few extra clips. This was Bratva related, he hadn't been called Captain in a few years. He quickly ran to his car and sped off to the warehouse sector of the Harbor. Pulling in he noticed the simple black SUV in front. Parking the car and shutting it off he hurried to go in. Inside he found her tied to a chair with her head on her chest.

"Mr. Queen, how nice of you o join us," the man said with a heavy thick accent. He knew this voice and froze slightly as who he thought the voice belonged to stepped out of the shadows.

 _"_ _Viktor, it's been years. What have you done to her?_ " Oliver asked, the Russian language coming easy to him again.

 _"_ _Oh, her? She's full of fire. You should have trained her better. She fought back, I had to show her how a woman should be treated,"_ Viktor laughed. Oliver's hands tightened into fist.

 _"_ _She is not yours to touch, what and why would you do this? Did you forget I am a Captain?"_

 _"_ _That's why I'm here, to be Captain."_

 _"_ _So you plan on killing men then? She goes free."_

 _"_ _I'd like to tame her,"_ he grinned licking his lips.

 _"_ _She is not yours to tame, she goes free."_

 _"_ _I bet she's a screamer in bed, shall we see?"_ He asked working over to her.

 _"_ _Touch her again and I will kill you with my bare hands,"_ Oliver said, more like growled.

 _"_ _I'd like to see you try," the man challenged._

 _It was like he said the magic words, Oliver lunge at the man. The two fought brutally and almost animalistic. The warehouse was filled with sounds of flesh hitting flesh, grunts and groans. A muffled scream head Oliver look over. She was screaming and trying to get out of her bindings. He was hit out of nowhere dropping him to the ground._

"I'm going to fuck her in front of you and then kill her while you watch," the man said making her whimper. Oliver feigned injury, Viktor came closer. Oliver waited until he was close enough and lashed out. He placed Viktor in a reverse choke hold. Viktor struggled but Oliver didn't let up.

"That woman is mine and always will be. You hurt the woman I love and I am going to kill you for that," in a movement Viktor lay dead at his feet. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep settling breath. The whimper from across the room broke him from the moment, his eyes flashed open and towards her. "Felicity," he said running towards her. He kneeled down in front of her, she was crying. He gently removed her gag, she could be but flinch when he did. "You're okay, I'm going to get you out of here,"

She didn't say anything other than nodding her head in agreement. Oliver maneuvered behind her untying her. Once he untied her he slowly massaged her wrists and moved back in front of her to remove the bindings of her ankles, which were as bruised as her wrists.

"How hurt are you?" He asked his voice filled with worry as his blue eyes looked her over. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Looking at her neck he saw the angry bruising and purple bruising on her neck. "Okay, I have to take you to the hospital, don't try and speak okay?"

Again she nodded, he wiped the tears off her cheeks as they fell and kissed her cheek. He stood up and helped her up out of the chair. Her knees were shaking and she was trembling. He maneuvered her so his left arm was around her waist and her right arm was over his shoulder. She took a few steps but her legs gave way, before she could hit the ground he pulled her into his arms and carried her.

Her right hand gripped his shirt as she cried into his chest. He gently placed her in the passenger seat of his car and placed her seatbelt on and rushed over to his side of the car and rushed her to the hospital. He carried her in as soon a nurse saw them she rushed over.

"Oh my God, Mayor Queen, what happened?" She asked as Oliver placed her in the wheelchair.

"We were on a date and were mugged. I tried as hard I could but I wasn't that successful."

They rushed them to the back where they began to clean her up and him also. The two sat on a bed as nurses worked around them. The both had to get scans according to the nurses and doctors. Police had arrived and again he told them about the date and the mugging. By being mayor of the city they automatically believed him.

After what seemed hours they allowed them to leave the hospital. Felicity was put on vocal rest for two weeks and Oliver was to bring her to an ENT doctor on Monday. They drove back to the loft, the place they used to call home. He led the way and opened the door with his key. Inside he closed the door behind them and locked it.

"I'll get you settled and I'll head back to the bunker."

She shook her head no and took his hand leading him upstairs. He followed her to what was their old bedroom. Inside her to what used to be their old bedroom. Inside she walked over to her nightstand and wrote something down and showed it to Oliver.

 _I can't be alone tonight, I'm sorry._

 _I know we need to talk but stay, please?_

"You never have to apologize to me, I know we need to talk but right now all I care about it you. Go shower and I'll meet you out here, okay?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded and went into the bathroom. Her whole body hurt and all she really wanted was a hot shower. She slowly removed her jeans and shoes goosebumps lining her legs when the cool air hit. She went to remove her blouse but hissed in pain. Resolute she opened the door to the bedroom.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. She shook her head no. "Do you need help?" He asked as the blush creeped up her neck to her cheeks. She nodded and he walked over to her. "Okay, turn around." He quickly removed her shirt and unbuckled her bra, he was sure she squeaked. "All set." She nodded, walked two steps and reached back for his hand.

"Felicity, what are you?" She turned around and shushed him. Leading him into the bathroom, she pointed to him, then to herself and to the shower. "You want me to join you in the shower?" She nodded. "Um, okay," he said stripping off his bloody shirt while she got the water turned on. Soon it was just the two of them under the spray. He noticed she was still trembling.

He pulled her into his arms and she just sobbed into his chest as he rubbed soothing circles into her back. When she finally stopped sobbing he cupped her face and removed the wet hair from her face and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. Minutes later they were dressed and laying in her bed facing each other. His left hand soothing her and almost letting both of them know she was still here, safe with him.

"I know there's a lot to talk about but I want you to know that I want to tell you everything. I can only hope you will understand and forgive me because I truly can't live without her you."

He then began to tell her everything about his life away, all of his secrets. Hours later he had told her everything, laying his whole heart out on the table. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and leaned over kissing him on the lips and got closer to him and soon fell asleep in his arms. He soon fell after her knowing they were moving forward in their relationship. For the first time since they had broken up he felt like he could breathe again.


	7. Chapter 7

Time Nine

"Mmm, Oliver," she said as he was kissing her. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and was currently sitting on the cool stainless top of her desk.

"Yeah," he said his voice was desperate.

"What if someone comes down here," she said as he took off her top.

"No one's coming down here, what's the worst that could happen Felicity? We're married it's not like its illegal anymore."

"Okay," she gave in as she helped him take his shirt off, she had wanted this all night and couldn't wait any more.

He just shoved his pants down and soon they were both connected, the lair, was filled with the sound of skin upon skin and their moans. Felicity was close, the elevator opened and she squeaked, Thea covered her eyes. Oliver quickly tried to cover them up.

"Damn it Thea, I told you to go home," he growled.

"Sorry, I Ieft my keys," she said sheepishly as Felicity rushed off to the bathroom with her shirt covering her chest. "Ew, gross Oliver. You've been married almost a month, slow your roll or just do that at home."

"Whatever Speedy," he said practically growling at her, as she grabbed her keys and quickly made it back to the elevator. The doors closed and he initiated lockdown procedures as he made his way to find Felicity. He went to open the bathroom door and it was locked. "Felicity? Open the door." She didn't respond but he heard her sniffle, she was crying. Why was she crying? "Felicity, honey, I need you to open the door or I'm going to break it down, you're scaring me."

The door lock clicked open and he waited a minute before walking in. Her shirt was back on, her hair was down and she was pacing, which was one of her nervous ticks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked reaching out to touch her.

"Your sister just found us doing, you know, it and saw me practically naked and saw you and I was so close and I wanted to say keep going but oh God, I'm so embarrassed."

"Honey, its fine. I lockdown the lair no one is coming in here now."

"Let's just go home Oliver. I just don't feel comfortable doing this here anymore."

"Okay, you're not mad are you?"

"No, just mortified."

"You'll live," he said getting closer to her. "Hey Felicity," he said kissing her neck.

"Mmm?"

"Do you want to play a game?"

"What game?"

"The I don't want to leave until my wife is thoroughly satisfied game?"

"Oliver, we ca-," she began to say but he shut her up by kissing her already swollen lips, slowly but surely he was leading her to the wall, her back hit the wall and he reached down picking her up.

Let's just say….Oliver won the game.

 **A/N: Prompt asked: what if he says in the basement/foundry/lair whatever it's called now and he says that line convincing her.**

 **Well, this was a little rushed sorry. I'm supposed to finishing up my reports for the month and this hit me at work so here it is. BTW, it's now called the Bunker according to the info I found out. Birthday countdown has begun also….sort of excited.**

 **What should be next?**


	8. Chapter 8

Time Three

"Roy, will you go with me to get dinner? Felicity asked while Oliver and Diggle trained.

"Sure," he said walking up to her.

"Should we let them know we're leaving?"

"Nah, what's the worst that could happen."

She grabbed her purse and they left head towards Big Belly Burger. The two of them laughing and talking along the way, never noticing the man in the Honda following them. He grabbed the bag with the food handing it to her and he took the tray with the drinks. Once at Verdant she froze, Roy stopped and stared back at her.

"Felicity? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Roy, please tell me you see him too." She asked her voice trembling with fear.

"Who?" he asked meeting the eyes of the man staring back. "That guy? Yeah. Who is he?"

"Roy, I need you to go and get Oliver," she said her voice breaking.

"We'll go to him together, come on," he said grabbing her shaking hand.

"Don't touch her!" the man screamed and Roy froze turning on the man.

"You need to go man if you know what's good for you."

"Roy, don't," she said tears streaming down her face.

"Who the hell is this guy?" he asked her.

"Roy, get Oliver, please."

"I'm not leaving you with this nut job, not when you're terrified to death. Let's go."

"I said don't touch her," the man threatened getting closer, Roy noticed Felicity visibly flinched.

"And I told you to leave," Roy growled moving towards him, stopping when Felicity grabbed his arm.

"Roy, please go and get Oliver, trust me, please." She begged.

"I," he began to say.

"Roy, go, now."

He hesitated and left with the bag and drink tray inside. She stood there still shaking as he moved towards her.

"You look good Lis," he said.

"What are you doing here Andrew?"

"I came to visit the love of my life."

"I am not the love of your life."

"SHUT UP!" he screamed making her jump back. "Remember the last time I saw you?"

She closed her eyes, her memory flooding her with that night, the bruising and broken bones. Her breaths began to quicken. He took the opportunity and grabbed her arm pulling her to his front, she yelped his grip bruising her arm.

"You're hurting me," she cried out.

"Not as bad as you deserve you whore. Do you know what they did to me in prison? All because you couldn't keep your damn mouth shut!" he said slapping her hard making her fall, tasting the blood in her mouth. She tried to get away he just picked her up by her ponytail. Slamming her against the side of the building her head connecting hard. HE gripped her throat, choking the air out of her lungs. She tried fighting back, clawing at him, she could feel him crushing her windpipe. Spots were creeping into her vision threatening to take over completely.

She heard yelling and then felt herself fall to the ground gasping for air. She flinched when someone grabbed her arm then rubbing her arm calmly.

"Felicity, you're okay, you're okay now," she heard Oliver say. "Who is he?"

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. He wiped her tears helping her up from the ground.

"Don't touch her, she's mine!" Andrew screamed.

"She doesn't belong to you," Oliver said with steel in his voice.

"Felicity who is he?" Oliver asked again, she could only mouth 'Andrew' to him, Oliver's eyes got big and he turned onto the man being held by John and Roy. "Andrew?"

"What's sit to you?"

"You're the piece of shit that put her in the hospital for months. Roy, call Lance. We're making a report and you're lucky I don't kill you myself."

Oliver comforted Felicity as Andrew spewed hateful things, things she knew weren't true. Once Lance saw her split lip and the bruising on her neck he had everything he needed to put him behind bars. She refused to go to the hospital insisting John take care of her. Right now she sat on the cold metal table in the basement, Oliver standing in between her legs tending to her split lip.

"You know he's not right Felicity. You are amazing and truly are the light to my darkness. I know John said it'll be a little while before your vocal cords heal but I can't wait to hear you yell at me or to hear your innuendos. You're my best friend. I thought I almost lost you tonight," he said closing his eyes.

He felt her hand cup his cheek, he opened his eyes to meet hers. She gave him a small smile and he returned it. No matter what he would always come for her.

 **A/N: Anon asked-well he can't be the only one who says it….there was more and something about her stalker so this is what I threw together.**


End file.
